winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Aisha
Princess Aisha (Princess Layla in some versions) is the Princess of Andros and a member of the Winx Club who joined in the second season and a former student of Alfea College for Fairies. Aisha is the Guardian Fairy of Waves. Personality Aisha is seventeen years old at the beginning of Season 2. She is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive like Stella, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, athlete and speaks many different languages. The pixies trust her, Aisha is one of the few people who know the location of the Pixie Village. Aisha gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. Before the pixies mission in Season 2, Aisha seemed to be a bit boy-shy, getting embarrassed when Brandon called her cute. She also holds some respect for Sky for being a gentleman to her (much to Bloom's initial annoyance) as well as for freeing her from the cavern wall and praising her boarding skills. At the same time, Aisha dislikes Riven the most as she does not appreciate his attitude towards girls, which was why she supported Musa's decision about breaking up with him in Season 3. She considers herself just as good as the Specialists at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests at them. At one point, she even takes control of the Wind Riders from Riven. When Aisha joined forces with Nebula in Season 4, she became the enemy of the rest of the Winx, being ready to allow Nebula to imprison Queen Morgana in the magic mirror where she was condemned to fade into the shadows, and the Wizards of the Black Circle as well even if the Winx tell her that Nabu would never have wished for her to choose Vengeance. They thought that she wanted to avenge the death of Nabu but she was not cruel enough to go through with it. Over the course of the seasons Aisha has lost her tom-boyish side possibly due to her opening up to the Winx and Nabu. Pre-Series Aisha was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict and proper manner, they scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Aisha had a very isolated childhood, except for when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Aisha did not have many friends growing up. After her best friend Anne moved away when Aisha is young, her only friends are the pixies of Pixie Village. Aisha is seen in the first episodes of season two, it is apparent that Aisha is determined and fearless. In her very first appearance, we observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Winx Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers, and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. After escaping with only one pixie, baby Piff, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Winx Club, and faints. She shows a deep love and caring for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. In most of Season 2, the show seemed to revolve around Aisha, instead of Bloom and the other girls, but at the end, it focused on Bloom again. Series Seasons |-|Season 2= Aisha appears in Season 2 and becomes the sixth Winx Club member. At the beginning she is seen entering Darkar's fortress where she tries, but fails to save the pixies. Fortunately, with the help of Bloom, Stella, Brandon and Sky, they are able to save the Pixies. The pixies later bond to the Winx Club. At first she feels left out. In one episode she got so upset that she stormed out of the simulator room and went to sit under a tree. Musa comes to her and says that she also feels left out sometimes. Bloom later comes to join them and the Winx girls hold a pajama party in their dorm. At the end of this episode she finally feels part of the group. She is shown throughout the series to have nightmares and dreams about a friend who taught her how to dance. When they were divided into pairs to monitor the Trix's activity in Cloud Tower, she was paired with Flora, which seemed kind of strange, considering that earlier in the season Aisha confided in Flora by admitting she was scared of being alone. She was the fourth to gain her Charmix. |-|Season 3= She becomes worried about her own realm, Andros, as Valtor manages to escape from the portal, which is destroying Andros. Aisha goes to Andros and tries to save her realm with the help of the Winx Club. She was the first to receive her Enchantix when she gives up the chance to heal her sight, and instead saves the Queen of the Mermaids. She returns from Andros with sad news, her parents followed tradition and try to force Aisha into an arraigned marriage with Nabu. The Winx return to Andros in a final attempt to save the planet and are about to fail, when Tecna sacrifices herself to close the portal to the Omega Dimension permanently. Tecna is rescued from the Omega Dimension by Winx and the Specialists. Nabu spies on Aisha, and he introduces himself as Ophir. Aisha and Tecna are very hostile toward him, thinking he is a spy for Valtor. Later, Nabu is caught on board a Red Fountain aircraft while the Winx and were traveling to the Veil Mist Forest. After "Ophir" saves her, they start to bond much to Aisha's shock. Aisha later finds out that he is actually Nabu and that he is the husband chosen by her parents. |-|Season 4= Aisha and the Winx Girls go to Gardenia on a mission to find the last Earth fairy, Roxy. Near the end of Season 4, Aisha's fiancé Nabu sacrifices himself to save Morgana and all the Earth Fairies from being consumed by a trap set by the Wizards of the Black Circle. When Aisha summons the last Gift of Destiny, the Gift of Darkness to save Nabu, Ogron snatches it before Aisha can use it, using it on a withered flower, destroying Aisha's last hope to save Nabu from death. Aisha leaves the Winx Club to fight alongside Nebula against The Wizards of the Black Circle at Omega Dimension in revenge for Nabu's death. Together, they manage to help the Winx and used the Believix Magic Convergence spell to overpower and defeat the Wizards of Black Circle, then froze the Wizards solid there. At the end of the season, she decides to remain at Gardenia together with the other Winx girls. |-|Season 5= It is shown that she misses Nabu and has seen part of the coronation where her cousin Nereus was supposed to be the next king, but the coronation was interrupted by her other cousin Tritannus. As Trix and some of Tritannus mutants attacked Gardenia, Aisha faced Tritannus in short battle, only managing to kick him. She and other Winx returned to Alfea in order to make their magic stronger underwater, so they can stop Tritannus evil plans. As they start an journey for Sirenix, Aisha gains power of Harmonix to aid all Winx to gain Sirenix. In "The Shimmering Shells," she realizes the first clue, that leads them to Andros. There she meets a Selkie, Lemmy, and bonds with her. During the quest for Sirenix, she accompanies the other Winx on their home planets, Solaria, Melody, Zenith and Domino. The only exception is Linphea, because Aisha had to stay in Alfea to defeat the dark lions created by Darcy. She, along with the rest of the Winx earned Sirenix in "Sirenix" and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their selkies. Throughout the course of the season, she develops a romantic interest in Roy. In episode 25, Aisha uses her Sirenix wish to save her cousin Nereus from death. At the conclusion of the episode, she is captured by Tritannus, leaving her friends to find and save her in episode 26. After she is saved, Tritannus is defeated and returned to his normal human state. Aisha watches as her cousin is sent off to another dimension and she witnesses the resurrection of Daphne, Bloom's sister. The season ends with the Winx performing a song on Andros in front of the land goers and mermaids. |-|Season 6= Before Daphne's revival party in Domino, Aisha helps Daphne to prepare by guiding her to dance, while the other Winx girls watches, sets music for practice, and gets Daphne the right look. At the party, the Trix attacked and summons the Beast of the Depths. Aisha and her friends tries to defeat it, but failed and realises that only Daphne can drive it away. Aisha and the girls went to Lake Roccaluce to find the Inspiration of Sirenix to restore Daphne's confidence. They then discovered that they're the Inspiration of Sirenix. They met the Trix again, and defeated them. At last in Domino, the Winx manages to get Daphne to transform and drive the Beast away. Aisha, along with the other Winx girls, celebrated by flying up in the air and decorating it with their Sirenix powers. In the second episode, the Winx reunites together, and finds out that Stella has opened a boutique. During Faragonda's speech, Daphne is introduced as a teacher and the pixies arrived, and also revealed that it is Faragonda's 100 years anniversary. Alfea then celebrates, but during that event, the pixies get a call. The Pixie Village is attacked by the Gloomy Wood Trolls. The Winx and pixies head to the Village and tries to defend it, but later on, the trolls disappeared, along with the pixies around them. The Winx returns to Alfea, and finds an injured crow. In "The Flying School", Tecna (and the Winx) got an invitation to Linphea College from Timmy to watch the Specialists' and Paladins' training. When the treants attacks the college, the Winx fights them for a while, then goes to Cloudtower to find the source of the dark magic. They find out that it was Selina, and tried to attack the shield around her. The Legendarium fights back though, causing the Winx, except for Bloom, to lose their powers. They are rescued by the Specialists from falling on the ground. In Alfea, Bloom gives the Dragon Flame's power to each of the Winx to give each of them strength. In the next episode, Aisha invites the Winx to Alfea's gym, where she shows them her training obstacles. Stella gives the Winx new clothes, and they start their exercise. Miss Faragonda, the Paladins and the Specialists enter the gym, and the boys decide to help them, too. Faragonda explains about Bloomix, then she leaves the gym. Aisha show the girls and boys her exercise she'd been working on. Aisha goes to gold auditorium Melodia to know more about the music of the place, but a Pandemonium Elves arrive and attack the Winx. Aisha transforms but is knocked out by the other Winx. At end up victorious with the help of Tecna and Musa who have won their Bloomix. Attended shortly after the Coronation of Daphne Domino. Later she, Daphne, three students of Alfea (Trix are actually passing as they were) and winx depart for Egypt to seek answers about the closure of Legendarium. Before leaving she received a gift from Roy, causing even follow that Nex oppressed by not having it. Also a defeat mummies selina sending and later was in charge of the Sphinx. After the Winx was China and the Green Dragons China has faced Selina costs. A few moments went to Alfea Hidden Greenhouse with Selina (pretending to be nice) to sabar plant Lu Wei gave them, but all ends when Selina summon a monster plant and Flora left unconscious with a batch of poisonous roses. After that Flora was healed as she sees Bloom opted to go to Gardenia after that Selina had cheated. In "Broken Dreams" is upset with Stella after a artitisco Ballet training and then go with Nex and Roy skating. After seeing that Kiko felt depressed without being with Bloom, Aisha apologizes to Stella and soon sensed along with the Pixies Winx endangered. Shortly thereafter except to the Pixies and Bloom being atacdas by the Children of the Night and was later kidnapped along with others. Although she gets to be saved by Stella. Aisha parts together with the girls to the Forest of Flowers to meet Eldora Flowers and know Selina's past and a sorcerer named Acheron. More coming soon.... |-|Season 7= Coming soon... Specials |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Aisha appeared when she was climbing the rocks and during the show she asked the Winx Club for help to free the pixies from Darkar. So Aisha, Bloom and Stella went underground. She also helped the Winx to find Bloom. At the end, the Winx decide to include Aisha as one of the members of the club making her the official 6th member of the Winx Club. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= In The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Aisha joins the Winx in finding Hagen, the blacksmith who had forged the Sword of King Oritel. She helps Bloom to find the truth about her planet and parents, while also graduating from Alfea. At the end of the movie she is seen dancing with Nabu after helping Bloom regain Domino. |-|Magical Adventure= In Magical Adventure, Aisha and the Winx fairies (excluding Bloom) all fight against the Trix during the Alfea and Cloud Tower's orientation. She and the Winx fairies later go to Domino and comfort Bloom when they find out that Sky broke his and Bloom's engagement. She also fights along with the Winx and the Specialists against the Trix and The Ancestral Witches. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Coming soon... Appearance |-|Civilian= Aisha is a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown/black hair and cerulean eyes. Her daily outfit in Season 2 and 3 comprises of a soft purple tank top with a small blue colored spiral wave logo, a khaki miniskirt, khaki hiking boots, and soft purple leg warmers. She sometimes wears a soft pink sleeveless hoodie, accompanied by khaki-trimmed teal colored jeans. In Season 4, Aisha wears a lime green tank with a pink patterned shirt over it. Her pants are a slightly darker shade of green with a pink belt and cuffs, pink and green sneakers and a pink and green trimmed headband. In Season 5, Aisha sports the same hairstyle of Season 2 and 3 outfits but wears a blue jumpsuit with a purple shirt and knee-length high-heeled boots. In Season 6, Aisha wears a slate blue headbands with 3 ribbons on it. She wears a striped shirt inside her slate blue warm blouse. She also wears a white skirt with socks. Her bangs are side-swept styled. |-|Winx= Aisha's Winx outfit is a sparkly green shoulder top, a sparkly green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green boots. There is a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Her wings are sky blue with mauve tips. Aisha Magia.JPG|Aisha in her Winx form (Original) Aisha Magic Charmix.jpg|Aisha in her Charmix form (Nickelodeon) |-|Charmix= Aisha's Charmix consists of a leaf pin and a pink waist bag in the shape of a water gourd. |-|Enchantix= Aisha's Enchantix outfit consists of a frilly cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow gloves. Her wings are outlined with her signature lime green, decorated with pink pearls (referring to her ocean-based powers), and filled in with yellow and magenta to match her outfit. Her hair gains streaks, and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara, before flowing into pigtails. Like the other Winx Club girls Aisha wears barefoot sandals, connected by flower-shaped buttons. Later in the season, her outfit changes to a spring green and pale pink color, possibly due to the introduction of Bloom's Enchantix, which is similar in color, since Bloom's Enchantix is incomplete. |-|Believix= Aisha's Believix outfit consists of a turquoise-blue tube top, of sorts, with a lime green elbow-length right sleeve and a pair of turquoise-blue pants that stop below her knees with lime green tutu-styled ruffles on both the bottom of the pants and around the waist below a teal waist band. Her feet are covered in a pair of shin-length, teal and pink high-heeled, lime green platform boots. A lime green choker with golden diamonds hanging down from them are around her neck and a turquoise blue band atop her head. On her left arm in an elbow-length, handless peach-colored glove white a lime green bangle is on her right wrist with a light fuchsia bow hanging from it. Lastly, in addition to her hair being at ankle-level and the pink highlights in her hair, Aisha's wings are now arch-shaped and lined in turquoise-green, with a shifting sea green and ocean blue-designed background in the wings. |-|Sophix= Aisha's Sophix consists of a light and sea green top with matching miniskirt with lime green knee-bands and matching high heels and hairband. Her wings are cyan and soft pink with indigo borders. |-|Lovix= Aisha's Lovix is mainly medium blue with fluffy cyan stripes and hairband, her boots are aquamarine and blue-gray in color. Her wings are light blue and lavender with pale violet borders. |-|Harmonix= Aisha's Harmonix consists of a tube top with one strap that is light yellow and light green and pink and orange borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it has also light yellow and light green layers. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which has light green and light yellow layers. Her wings are mainly light purple with the top back part light green. Her wing border is light green. The effect on her wings are light purple-colored swirls. Her shoes are light purple heels similar to her Enchantix, but with two shades of light green and purple straps. |-|Sirenix= Aisha's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin cyan halter top with the lower right section and the upper left section just right under her left breast cut out, a translucent lavender miniskirt over purple leggings with neon green stripes and matching high heeled ankle boots that are directly connected to the leggings. She has fins in the back of her calves. Her hair is styled into a ponytail thanks to a blue ponytail holder with two purple stripes, a cyan ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell-shaped wings are cyan with a lavender border. Her nails are painted with cyan nail polish, and she wears lavender eye shadow. On land, her hair retains its original color, but with the inclusion of purple streaks. Underwater, her hair gets recolored honey blonde and has purple streaks. |-|Bloomix= Her hair becomes paler and redder and is in twin ponytails and she wears a turquoise forehead tiara with an aqua gem. Her outfit consists of a turquoise and aqua tunic with a partial neck and lilac accents at the shoulder pads and base while gold outlines the center, turquoise tights, with aqua stripes and heels. There are silver bracers on her arms that have aqua trimming and resembling fish scales that connect to light blue organza extending from her back. Her blue and lilac wings are in the shape of seashells. |-|Mythix= Her hairstyle is curly. She wears a aqua/blue dress with purple edges, her boots are the same color of her dress with a purple shell on the sides. Her wings are curved and in aquamarine and dark purple colors with light blue edges. |-|Butterflix= Coming soon... |-|Tynix= Coming soon... Magical Abilities She has the power of Morphix, a fuchsia-pink colored liquid that she converts from water molecules, and can morph into any shape and form desired, and she wishes to master all ''the fluids after strengthening and magnifying her magical abilities and skills at Alfea, while her five best friends help her. Aisha uses Morphix to create a variety of solid structures as well as weapons, such as swords, bow staffs, spears, barriers and shields, or surfboards. She can use Morphix as both a solid and liquid substance. Aisha has been known to also create useful and elaborate things with Morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff. Aside from her magical abilities Aisha has proven to be athletic, such as rock climbing, riding a wind rider, and a skilled dancer. During a battle with the mutants Aisha was strong enough to hold one back pulling its tail to keep it from hurting the people. Aisha has the power of water and liquid. She can create Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants. She is a water elemental with complete control over all forms of moisture. She is able to generate/manipulate bubbles, foam and slime that can bombard her opponents and immobilize them. Her powers are not just limited to the morphix, she has demonstrated great potential and various abilities such as generating a sphere of morphix that projects light, sending out an omnidirectional wave of water energy. On two separate occasions she was able to manipulate drinks, both at a party, and when using this ability it splashed someone in the face. Aisha's water skills have increased and she has perfected hydrokinesis by changing the viscosity of the morphix by making it a free flowing liquid like water, highly rigid like crystal or steel, soft yielding like foam to cushion falls, sticky like glue to trap an opponent or bouncy like rubber to reflect attacks. In Season 7, when Aisha uses her Butterflix Power, she has shown the ability to manipulate pure water. Her powers are entirely based around water and the Morphix liquid. She usually just blasts columns of the liquid from her palms or shapes it into different objects. However, she has other useful techniques and abilities, such as: *She can create solid walls of crystallized Morphix for protection and shape it into various shields and barriers, sometimes in the shape of spheres, nets, and cages. *She is able to shape Morphix into a number of projectiles, such as spikes, the spell "Morphix Surfboard", etc. *She can trap her enemies with bonds of solid Morphix. *She can fire Morphix energy blasts that become solid when touched. *She can generate Morphix that travels as water. *She can cause Morphix to surround an entire area or person, as well as attack them with a huge wave of the liquid. *She can cause Morphix to explode and reform into a continuous explosive attack. *She has also been known to create useful, but very strange things with Morphix; such as an 18th century host for climbing down a cliff, while a simple strong rope would have been much more logical. *She can create auras around people to protect them from the cold and pressure of the deep sea environment, as well as turning liquid water into oxygen. *Create pink bubbles to immobilize or trap the enemy. *She can also create staffs made of Morphix to battle her enemies. *In Season 3, she creates a Super-Powered Morphix, which, for every shot that hits the Morphix, fires it back twice as hard. Curiosities *'Birthday:' June 15th *'Astrological Sign:' Gemini *'Favorite Color:' Light blue *'Favorite Hobby:' Swimming, Dancing and Sports! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Loyal and courageous... *'Best Friend:' Flora, I can talk to her about anything! *'Favorite Movies:' Adventures! *'Loves:' Dancing! Any type of dance! *'Favorite Music:' Hip hop and Rap *'Favorite Spell:' Morphix *'Favorite Food': Spaghetti Transformation Sequences Concept arts Layla-concept-art_2003-2005.png|Aisha's concept art in 2003 - 2005 Layla-concept-art_2006-2007.png|Aisha's concept art in 2006 - 2007 Gallery Trivia *Aisha's appearance was inspired by singer Beyoncé Knowles, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *The name Aisha means ''"she lives" and is Arabic in origin. Aisha was the name of the wife of the Prophet Muhammad of Islam. The name Layla also comes from Arabic, which means "night" but can also be interpreted as "born at night", "dark-haired beauty" or even "dark beauty". *Aisha has saved the pixies twice. **In "Back to School", She tried to rescue the pixies from Darker, but failed; however in "Rescue Mission" Aisha, Stella and Bloom save the pixies. **In "The Legendary Duel", She rescues the pixies by her own this time, which makes sense since her powers have grown, and is a lot more stronger then she was in her first fairy form. *Being from a planet of water, Aisha excels at water sports. *Aside being a professional athlete, she is also a professional dancer. This is by evidence in most seasons, and that she is also a primal ballerina, as seen in Season 5 & Season 6. *Aisha is the fastest and most agile of the Winx, as shown in most episodes that she appears in. *Although a princess, Aisha is a rebellious princess; a direct opposite to Stella's classic princess. *Until Nabu came along, Aisha respected Sky the most of all the Specialists as he was a complete gentleman to her, while at the same time, disliking Riven the most, as she supported Musa's decision of breaking up with him in Season 3 and Season 4. *The Nickelodeon version is one of the few dubs besides Italian to use Aisha. Although, in the Latin American dub, her name was "Layla" from Season 2 to Season 4 and was changed to Aisha in Season 5. *There is a color pattern going with Aisha undergoing new transformations, with her fairy outfits alternating between green and turquoise. Her Winx/Charmix was green, her Enchantix was both colors (turquoise in the first half of Season 3 and green in the second half of Season 3), her Believix was turquoise, her Harmonix was green, and her Sirenix, Bloomix, Mythix and Butterflix are turquoise. **Only Tynix is her first transformation to have turquoise and purple on her fairy outfit. *She, Musa and Tecna are the most boyish in their appearances, often in terms of their outfits and fairy forms; they often wear pants, shorts and simple footwear. *Aisha is the only Winx girl whose original boyfriend was not a Specialist from Red Fountain. *Even though not appearing in Season 1, she has faced all antagonists so far, thanks to the Trix's' comeback. *A Pixie named Flower from the series Pop Pixie, bears a certain similarity to Aisha. *Aisha is the first one, and so far, only one from the Winx to hurt Tritannus in battle without magic. She accomplished this by kicking his chin. *Aisha was the first to bond with a Pixie, a Selkie and a Fairy Animal in the series, and the first to earn her Enchantix. **In earning the latter, she became one of the strongest fairies. *In the Irish dub, her name was changed to Siofra (pronounced Shee-fra) meaning "water fairy". *She and Stella are both 17 years of age at their first appearances. In Season 5, they are also the two most prominent in their Harmonix forms. *She is the most prominent Harmonix fairy, as she appears in all three quests in which the Winx earn three mystical gems to finish the Quest of Sirenix. *If she goes through a relationship with Roy, she will be the first Winx to have two love interests; or, three if she goes through a relationship with Nex. *Aisha is the first Winx to have the most amount of love interests. *In the Season 6 of the Nickelodeon dub, she has the same voice actress with her bonded pixie. *In the characters' description in the French version of the book series, Aisha is the fairy of sports. *She is the only Winx whose extended family is shown. *Aisha & Flora are the only Winx fairies, who haven't been turned evil. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Love & Pet Category:Andros Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Company of Light Category:Major Characters Category:Comics Category:Aisha Category:Piff Category:Season 6 Category:Dragon Flame Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Allies Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Nabu Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Butterflix Category:Season 7 Category:Roy Category:Nex Category:Tynix